10 Things You Never Knew About Each Friend
by Hogwarts-Dreams
Summary: 10 Things about each Friend in each season.Canon. MonicaXChandler,RossXRachel and PhoebeXMike
1. Season 1: Monica

**This is my attempt at an Friends 10 things fan-fiction, but 10 things for every character every season- so overall there will be 60 chapters. Read+Review**

**Season 1: Monica E. Geller**

1) Although she'll never admit it, she was sort of annoyed at Rachel for not inviting her to her wedding, after all those high school years why they stood by each other. And when Rachel stated she was moving in with Monica, she almost wanted to say that she couldn't. She still feels guilty about thinking that sometimes, and doesn't regret letting Rachel move in one bit.

2) Monica almost felt she was missing out on a part of life, considering the harshness and the lack of love from her mother. She still can't get over the favouritism she showed to Ross, and she always resented her for that.

3) She was pissed off with Alan when he said he couldn't stand her friends, and that he was relieved for the break up. At that moment, she could have punched him, because her friends meant so much more to her than any man.

4) In her attempt to be a 'kook' she did realise how much she was obsessed with the cleanness of her apartment. The fact she spent all night stressing over a pair of sneakers was a wakeup call to her, and she wanted to be more spontaneous and not so concerned about cleaning. But then she tried to imagine her apartment with clothes and shoes and dishes unwashed, and she feels glad that she's obsessed with cleaning

5) Monica loved her Nana with her heart and was heartbroken when she died. Even at the funeral, when her mum confessed that she acted like Judy did now, she respected and loved her Nana a lot more than she did Judy. But she really hoped that it wasn't something that ran in the family.

6) Monica never forgets the time she answered Rachel's call from her father, and embarrassed Rachel. Rachel forgave her of course, but the fact the two argued over something so stupid, so insignificant, makes her appreciate the fact she had a brilliant friend like Rachel.

7) The short time she spent with the 'fake Monica' was one of the best weeks of her life- and she felt what it was like to not be boring. What she didn't know was, that's she not boring and if she changed, it wouldn't be likely that she'd be friends with these certain people.

8) Monica always feels sick about the time she spent with Ethan; because of the eight year difference. Yes, they both lied to each other, but the fact he was eighteen, just makes her feel sick. The guys know she doesn't like talking about it, and so they don't bring it up anymore- but she always remembers feeling like a cradle-snatcher.

9) Seeing all those women walking past with babies made her want one a lot. The feelings intensified during Carol's labour, and seeing Ben, her nephew. She only ever felt this deep urge for a child a lot later than life, and it hurt even more then.

10) The fact Chandler offered to be her back up husband always makes her smile, even though she declined his offer. It turned out she didn't need a backup and Chandler was so much more than that, as she fell in love with her lifelong friend.

**This is sort of weird, but my first attempt. Next person: Chandler. **


	2. Season 1: Chandler

**Season 1: Chandler Muriel Bing**

1) In truth, Chandler doesn't always like being the funny guy. Yes, it's amusing, and you can break the ice in awkward situations, but sometimes he'd just like to be _Chandler._Those days where he feels like not talking to anyone, they still always rely on him to make a funny. But, also to him, making sarcastic comments is the best thing ever.

2) It disgusts the other friends when he starts smoking, and now he can understand why. But in those days, it felt like the only way to get away from all the dress, and as he started young, he found it harder to stop. One of the reasons he stopped was he didn't like seeing the disappointment in his friends' faces, and often worries about whether his children will have a habit like he did.

3) Janice. Of course he was drunk when he met her and they got together. Her laugh and the way she says "Oh My God" still haunt him, like her ability to show up in random places. Whenever he and Monica fight, or he's finding work difficult, he thinks "_At least I'm not married to Janice."_And that somehow makes him feel better.

4) When he broke up with Aurora, he learnt that he wasn't looking for just a fling or just a marriage, but to be with somebody and see how it goes. Start spontaneously, and don't make plans. Of course, he had never even begun thinking about commitment until he fell for Monica, because there was nobody else he could imagine his life with.

5) Sometimes, when Chandler introduces him to new men, he name-drops and mentions he was stuck with Jill Goodacre, the Victoria's Secret model, and sometimes people seem a bit more interested in him. He can truthfully stay he's been stuck in a room with an attractive Victoria's Secret model; he just doesn't mention how stupid he acted around her.

6) Chandler can't honestly see how people believe him to be gay, and started to doubt himself a lot when Shelley was about to set him up with another man. Did he look gay to strangers? At the time, he felt worse considering Joey had slept with about a hundred different women, and at least Ross had been married once. He finally got the confidence that he was entirely straight when one of his gay colleagues said he wasn't giving the 'vibe' but he still added that Chandler could never get a Brian.

7) Chandler couldn't understand that why out of all the women in the world, Ross had to kiss his mom. It felt like the ultimate betrayal, and just crossing the line. Chandler discovered he wasn't really angry at Ross (who was drunk at the time) but at his mother, who would constantly embarrass him, and Chandler didn't really feel that close to her- something he and Monica had in common.

8) He still doesn't understand how Monica could beat him _and_Joey at foosball. Yes she had an extremely competitive nature but it still confused him, and even after a night's worth of playing, she was obviously the winner. This was his sexist nature kicking in, but he still couldn't believe he was beaten by a girl. For many years, he played foosball by himself, trying to work out a system to beat Monica, but he is yet to challenge Monica to a rematch.

9) He hadn't meant anything by telling Monica he'd marry her if she was unmarried by the time she was 40. He didn't have feelings for her, it's just he was so sure that she'd be married by forty- just because she was so beautiful.

10) Chandler also likes to think he contributed to Rachel and Ross getting together, when he accidently blurted it out to Rachel. He once told Emma that, and she asked "But why was I born eight years later then? Tell me the _whole_ story!" That was probably the longest night Chandler had ever stayed up, trying to compress all the details into one story for his goddaughter.

* * *

**Sorry if in future chapters I say 'Mum' instead of 'Mom' or use English phrases. I really don't like the ending. Reviews make me smile (:**


	3. Season 1: Phoebe

**Season 1: Phoebe Buffay**

1) Phoebe never appreciated that her childhood had been a lot different compared to her friends. Ross, Joey and Rachel had a perfect one, and while Monica (weight problems) and Chandlers (dad leaving for the poolboy) may have been sort of difficult; Phoebe's was by far, the hardest. But she didn't notice this, and she never knew or minded that it was different, it was just _her_ childhood.

2) She feels guilty very easily. When the bank account gave her a 'free' $1000, she felt unbelievably guilty, even though she hadn't done anything. Part of that is, that she has a flat, a job, loving friends and a grandmother who adores her, and there are people such as Lizzy, who have nothing.

3) She loved Frances, her 'grandmother' a lot. She was practically her rock, and she had always stood by Phoebe. Even when Phoebe discovered the truth, years later, she never for one second doubted the love she had for her.

4) When Phoebe was a teenager, she never for a second thought she'd fall for someone like David. Ahh David. Sweet, inarticulate David. She only felt this way for someone twice, and this was the first. The fact she made him go to Minsk proved to herself that she loved him, because you always want the best for the people you love.

5) She never liked Paolo, from the beginning. The first thing she thought when she saw him was he'd be a sleazy fling, and she thought him a perv. When he hit on her, she was disgusted. He was Rachel's boyfriend, and Phoebe had never felt attracted to him anyway.

6) While dating Roger, she didn't consider dumping him. But when her friends said they didn't like him, she automatically didn't either. True, when his true colours came out she found him annoying too, but to Phoebe, a boyfriend had to have her friends' approval first.

7) That Valentine's Day when she, Monica and Rachel burned old mementos from their ex boyfriends, she burned stuff that reminded her of the men who hurt her, any man who had ever caused her pain or tears. As the flames flickered, she hoped that it would be the last she'd ever think of them, including her father.

8) She had never got along with Ursula at the best of times, and it kind of surprises her sometimes how quickly she and Ursula drifted apart and there's a big part of Phoebe that really despises her. You'd think that after all the pain and surprise that she and her twin had faced, they'd stick together. That's not how the Buffays work.

9) She was extremely hurt when Ursula and Joey started dating. Joey was _hers. _The one she could consistently count on and the one who was similar to her. He was too good for man-eater Ursula, in her opinion, and he deserved better. The kiss they exchanged was phenomenal though.

10) Phoebe still remains proud of the fact she locked herself, Susan and Ross in a cupboard all together, and she loves Ben a lot. She knows Ben loves her too, she's aunty Pheebz. She loves being the cool aunty and kids are cool too, she just can't imagine herself being a mother that much

* * *

**The end bugs me, but I had to desperately find a tenth point. I found Phoebe quite hard to do as there aren't many Phoebe-based episodes in Season 1. Can you believe they were only going to make Phoebe and Chandler secondary characters? I don't think Friends would have been the same without them. Review, because I'm off to write Joey(:**


	4. Season 1: Joey

**Season 1: Joey Francis Tribbiani, Jr.**

1) He doesn't understand why the others didn't enjoy the musical 'Freud!' He did, heavily and sometimes in the shower, he still sings along. Rachel once caught him doing so, and she joined in, and Joey seemed thrilled she still remembered the words.

2) He always liked and respected Estelle. Yes, she was terrible at her job, and yes, Joey would have had a lot of offers if not with her, but Joey is extremely loyal like that.

3) Joey still sometimes brags about the fact he was Al Pacino's butt, not showing off, and he fails to mention the fact he was fired. Telling women he was Al Pacino's butt double is a perfect way to seduce them, along with How You Doing?

4) He isn't insensitive, it's just at Ross and Monica's nana's funeral, the game was on, and he was sure that was what the old lady would have wanted, them to be enjoying themselves. That's what he wants at his funeral anyway, to have people celebrating the life of Joey Tribbiani, not mourning, but happy that they had the privilege to be his family and friends.

5) That poster seriously dented his reputation, just for a while anyway. Ok, it lost him a one night stand, but he also lost the chance to spend the most important time of year (in his opinion, because of the food) with his loving family. The thing Joey does for money.

6) To be honest, Joey's still not sure why he kissed Chandler at the New Years Eve party. Perhaps it was the spur of the moment, or the lack of kissing he had been having, or the exhilaration of the New Year. Joey and Chandler's relationship has never been nothing more than a dedicated friendship, and that's the way they love it.

7) Joey loves his parents, and is proud to be a Tribbiani. So he thinks 'what the hell is my dad doing having an affair?' He still doesn't like it, and finds it extremely hard to accept that both his parents know, accept and love the fact that his dad is sleeping with another women.

8) Joey was thrilled to see that Ross wanted advice from him. For Joey, seducing ladies was the easiest thing ever, and that can start from _How you doing? _He always thought himself the ladies' man, with many people dating Chandler's sexuality. And Ross, the divorce force. You just can't match up to Joey's standards.

9) Ursula and Phoebe. Two people who look exactly alike it's uncanny (well, they are twins) but are so unbelievably different. He knew it hurt Phoebe when he started dating Ursula, but he knew all Phoebe cared about in the end was making sure Joey didn't get hurt. He loves her like that.

10) That time when Joey wasn't allowed to engage in the activity he enjoyed the most should have been awful for Joey. But instead, he found himself rather enjoying it, enjoying the company of Melanie instead of her body. However, Joey is secretly glad he didn't continue with this, he enjoys how his life consists of one-night-stands.

* * *

**I found Joey and Phoebe quite hard to do, because they are very different to the others I think, and like Phoebe, I couldn't find that many Joey-based episodes. However, for Ross and Rachel, I think that will be quite the opposite (:**

**Thanks for all the alerts, you guys :D**


	5. Season 1: Rachel

**Season 1: Rachel Karen Green **

1) Life would be exceptionally different if she hadn't ran out on Barry on their wedding. If she had stayed with him, she would of had a seemingly perfect life with kids (who would have inherited her old nose) and wouldn't have to work. Monica, Ross and Chandler would have been nothing but a memory to her, and Phoebe and Joey would have been strangers on the street. So overall, she's extremely relieved she didn't tie the knot.

2) It hurt Rachel how Barry and Mindy got together so quickly. Her ex and 'best friend'- in the hour after she ran out. Rachel supposed it was her fault, but Mindy was her best friend, and that's one of the things you don't do. Yes, in a sick way Rachel is glad she got her payback, in its own twisted manner.

3) Running into her old sorority sisters was a reality check. If Rachel had got married to Barry, her life would have been identical to theirs. She wouldn't have amazing friends, they would have been acquaintances, and they couldn't mirror the amazing love she had for her friends.

4) The relationship with Paolo at first was purely based on appearances, and her need for a fling. Yes, he was Italian and sexy but the fact he made a pass at Phoebe changed him completely. He no longer was Paolo, amazing in bed; he was now the jerk who cheated on her.

5) Rachel was actually quite proud of her novel. Years later, Rachel found it, and those proud feelings dissolved into embarrassment. She threw it into the shredder as fast as humanly possible.

6) She's still embarrassed about Chandler walking in on her, and also acutely embarrassed about walking in on Joey. Once she brought it up with him and Ross was there too, he said "Well you should of had a sign or something saying 'Warning: Topless women walking about" to which Ross replied "Half the Village would be traipsing in for a look"

7) At the time, Rachel was extremely pissed at Monica for telling her dad about Billy and Rachel. She could have ended their friendship for good, but that was high school worthy, and what they had was too good to end over a boy (not even a good looking one)

8) She won at poker. Rachel Karen Green won at poker! She won against Ross, something that thrilled her for a long time. He later told her, at their second marriage, that Chandler and Joey confirmed that Ross was in love with her, something that earned him a kiss.

9) That damn monkey. Rachel came to love him too, but when she lost him, she was so angry at herself. She knew how much Marcel meant to Ross, and if she had to blackmail Luisa to get him back, she would blackmail her.

10) The discovery of Ross being in love with her was shocking. He was Ross. She grew up with him being the moustached elder brother of Monica, and when she was 16, she could not see herself being with Ross. But, at 26, she could imagine herself with him, and deciphered her mixed up feelings as an attraction to Ross.

* * *

**There were originally 15 points, as so many episodes are about Rachel in the first series; a lot of the TV show is based on her. So I have missed out a few minor episodes, or combined them. Enjoy :D and review**


	6. Season 1: Ross

******Season 1: Ross Eustace Geller**, Ph.D  


1) He loved Carol. He had 7 beautiful years of marriage with her and he definitely doesn't regret it. Like he said earlier, maybe he should have spotted the signs earlier, so it wouldn't have been a big shock at the time. There's a small part of Ross that will always go on loving Carol, but in the end everything worked out for the best.

2) The moment Carol told him he was going to be a father, his world froze. He had no idea how to react- considering he would be the first of the friends to be a parent. At the sonogram though, he couldn't look away- that was his child.

3) He enjoyed doing the laundry with Rachel. Heck, he enjoyed it. He earned himself attention from Rachel, and he found himself enjoying every second he spent with her. Of course, Joey had to ruin his good mood by saying they were in the 'friend zone' Paolo came along and ruined any chance of Ross and Rachel, and Ross despised him. He was almost glad when he made a pass on Phoebe, to show how horrible Paolo actually was.

4) His Nana was dead. The nana he'd loved and looked up to in all his life and sorting through her stuff just took the toll on Ross. So much was happening in his life and he didn't like change, just like Joey felt 9 years later. His nana hadn't shown favouritism, like their mother had. Ross didn't enjoy being the favourite, as he knew it made Monica resent him a little bit when they were children. He later decided he was not going to have a favourite between Ben and Emma; they were both his children and therefore deserved equal love.

5) He doesn't know what came over him to kiss Chandlers' mom. That is just crossing the line. Out of the mothers he met, she was definitely the most attractive. He was drunk, and resentful about Paolo, and he decided years later, it wasn't his fault, that it was Chandlers' mother, and he agreed.

6) He almost felt left out of the whole birth experience. It almost felt like Susan was replacing him, and neither Ross nor Susan were thrilled by the whole situation. He began to feel like the baby wouldn't need him, but when he discovered he was having a boy, one who would look up to him, a 'mini' Ross, then nothing else mattered anymore.

7) He has always been good at poker- it was just one of the traits about him. But if losing money meant making Rachel happy, he would do it. He was in love with her.

8) Giving up Marcel was one of the hardest things he had to do, as Marcel was his replacement for Carol. Not that he compared Carol to a monkey, it's just he was lonely. Getting divorced, having a baby he'd barely see and being in love with a woman who was so oblivious to it, Marcel was someone who could stand by him, and giving him to a zoo was hard. But maybe it was the best, for the both of them.

9) All the worries, all the anxieties, everything he had been feeling in the past couple of months meant nothing when he saw Ben. Ben Geller-Willick-Bunch, his son. It all changed. It didn't matter that he disliked Susan, or that he was all alone, or that he loved Rachel, all that mattered was the small boy asleep in Carol's arms.

10) In China, he decided that Joey was right- he and Rachel were too far in the friend zone. So when he met Julie, he didn't think twice. She was nice, sweet, smart and pretty. All he wanted. He had no clue that Rachel had realised her feelings for him, and that Chandler divulged the fact Ross was in love with her. He could only wish that Chandler would have done it earlier, and then maybe the long story of Ross and Rachel would have gone a bit differently.

* * *

**On to season 2 (: Don't you just love Ross? I love him just as much as I love reviews. **


	7. Season 2: Monica

**I'm extremely sorry about the month and a half gap between this chapter and the last one, I have 2 reasons for that. 1) I'm lazy and 2) School has been absolutely hectic. I'm off school sick at the moment, and being on my laptop probably isn't helping, but hey. I'm not going to let the gap get so big this time and going to make lunch, and update with Chandler's 10 things, without procrastinating. Well, let's hope so anyway (:**

******Season 1: Monica E. Geller**  


1) Monica got annoyed when Chandler broke up with a girl because her nostrils were too big. She soon began to wonder whether that's what boys were like- superficial, irritating idiots, the attitude of her never-been-kissed sixteen year-old self. When she did get married however, it all made sense, and that he loved her for her.

2) Monica began to get irritated at Rachel. It was _her_ (well, her grandmothers) apartment and Rachel just kept interfering with it. Monica has always found it hard to share, there is no point in denying it (it's one of the factors that caused Phoebe to move out) but by the end of that couple of days, she learnt a new word: _compromise. _

3) She had never felt rich. True, she had a good job, no point in denying it, but she had never felt as wealthy as Ross and Chandler. Yes, Phoebe, Rachel and Joey found it harder, but then Monica had a goal about what she wanted to do. It didn't matter anyway, but being fired hurt. Question ran through her head that night: 'Why did they fire me? Am I not good enough anymore? Time to Quit?' But in the end, she's glad she didn't.

4) Ben always used to cry in Monica's arms. This used to upset her. A stupid trivial reason, she knows, but if her own _nephew _didn't like her, neither would other kids, or her own children. She always thought she was the best with kids, and this is what made it so sadly ironic years later.

5) Once again, Rachel got the guy. Not just any guy though, Jean-Claude Von Demme. It was always this way, even in high school. Popular cheerleader Rachel Green (even with her old nose) was much more attractive than overweight Monica Geller. Still, life moves on, and Jean-Claude had nothing on her future husband.

6)Monica had a prom date. _Monica _did. She spent her whole high school thinking she was fat, and nothing on the cheerleaders. Sure, she never saw the guy again, but this was one night that she wasn't alone in her room, eating cookies to fill a hole, unlike her brother at that point of time.

7) If you had told her, a year before, that she would be dating Richard, she would have probably told you that you were crazy. Now, she finds it hard to forget that she dated him. Yes, he was twenty-one years older than her, and both her parents found it difficult to accept, but she doesn't regret it. Not one bit.

8) Although she admits that she wanted Rachel and Ross together from the start, he bugged her so much when he was always round their house, and it kept dragging up memories. She knew it hurt him when she said she hated him, but hey, she's allowed to have a dark side.

9) The diner job sucked. It wasn't good to introduce yourself as "Hi, I'm Monica. My boyfriend's my dad's best mate and I work in a crappy diner" but it would have to do, until she got the job she always dreamed of- being a mother. But being a proper chef in a posh restaurant would be good too.

10) She loved Richard. She can still understand why she did. But if he didn't want kids, then it was over for them. She couldn't see a future without children, and if he only wanted them grudgingly, then he just wasn't worth it. Sure, he was the hardest thing to get over, but having a lifetime without children would be harder for her.

**I want to murder this chapter. I really hate it, but hey, a lot of Monica and Chandler hints in this chapter. Keep on reviewing, si vous plait :)**


End file.
